projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
West Craftian general election, 1996
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Ken Moto | Natasha Garcia | Jeremy Law |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Republican | Alliance |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 24 January 1993 | 20 March 1996 | 3 June 1994 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Clarendon | North Shore (won seat) | Richmond Central |- ! align="left"|Last election | 47 seats, 57.83% | 8 seats, 23.68% | 2 seats, 6.77% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 36 | 30 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 11 | 22 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 132,970 | 103,707 | 20,568 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 46.03% | 35.90% | 7.12% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 11.80% | 12.22% | 0.35% |- ! align="left"|TPP percentage | 53.22% | 46.78% | |- ! align="left"|TPP swing | 12.23% | 12.23% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | | | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | W.H. Lindberg | Billy Bob Jones | Rose Fuller |- ! align="left"|Party | Democrats | Nationalist | Luminan Bloc |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 16 November 1995 | 3 March 1995 | 2 June 1994 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Woden | Austinmer (won seat) | Lumina West (won seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 2 seats, 4.64% | 0 seats, 2.51% | 0 seats, 1.19% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 3 | 2 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 2 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 5,922 | 10,053 | 3.784 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 2.05% | 3.48% | 1.31% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.59% | 0.97% | 0.12% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| Results by electorate ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Ken Moto Reunification | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Ken Moto Liberal |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 26 October 1996 for members of the 2nd Parliament of the Republic of West Craftia. The incumbent centre-left Liberal Party of West Craftia (formerly the Craftian Reunification Party) government, led by Prime Minister Ken Moto, lost its majority in the expanded parliament but remained the largest party. The opposition centre-right Republican Party of West Craftia, led by Opposition Leader Natasha Garcia, had large gains in this election to pull closer to the Liberals after the right-wing radical Democrats of West Craftia pulled out of the Republican–Democratic coalition, allowing the Republicans to attract more moderate voters. After two weeks of negotiation, the incumbent Liberal government secured a confidence and supply deal with the centrist Alliance and the left-wing Luminan Bloc, forming a working majority with 40 seats against the Republicans' 30, the Democrats' 3 and the far-right West Craftian Nationalist Party's 2. Results National results } | align="left"|Liberal Party of West Craftia | align="right"|132,970 | align="right"|46.03 | | align="right"| 11.80 | align="right"|36 | align="right"| 11 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of West Craftia | align="right"|103,707 | align="right"|35.90 | | align="right"| 12.22 | align="right"|30 | align="right"| 22 |- | | align="left"|The Alliance | align="right"|20,568 | align="right"|7.12 | | align="right"| 0.35 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|West Craftian Nationalist Party | align="right"|10,053 | align="right"|3.48 | | align="right"| 0.97 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Democrats of West Craftia | align="right"|5,922 | align="right"|2.05 | | align="right"| 2.59 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Luminan Bloc | align="right"|3,784 | align="right"|1.31 | | align="right"| 0.12 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="right"|11,873 | align="right"|4.11 | | align="right"| 0.73 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 1 |- ! colspan="8"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of West Craftia | align="right"|153,740 | align="right"|'53.22' | | align="right"| 12.23 | align="right"|'36' | align="right"| 11 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of West Craftia | align="right"|135,137 | align="right"|46.78 | | align="right"| 12.23 | align="right"|30 | align="right"| 22 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|288,877 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|75 | |} }} }} }}